robertkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
Zane
Zane is a character in the story The Kingdom of Broken Dreams. Introduction Zane is a strong young rebel that is in the Rebel Group. He is good friends with Lacey, and James.Zane has short brown hair which is now shaggy, but still very short and clear blue eyes. He is very tall and quite muscular from alll of his training with the Rebel group. Zane is known to be one of the three best fighters in the group besides James and Lacey. He is the second in command after James, and usually doesn't say much unless he is needed. He is a very kind guy, but he does not hesitate to fight other people, making him a little thick minded, unlike James. Zane is very quick to react, while James, tends to rethink things before going through with it, making his quality good but also bad. Zane is very close with Lacey, in a brotherly sense and in a sense is her only family, that she isn't afraid to lose. Zane is only twenty-one years old, making him three years older than Lacey. He is the second closest person to Lacey's age, next to Sam, who he will meet later on. Zane shows Lacey a new perspective to life, and overall becomes the closest person to Lacey, making their bond very strong. Role in The Kingdom of Broken Dreams Zane is not introduced at first in the story but in fact referenced to. Later on in the chapters Zane will appear and help out in a very important task for Lacey. Zane had always trained along side Lacey and he will be the one friend who helps her gain the strength she needs to continue on her journey and fight the unknown. Zane's main purpose, is to be a supporter and to help train with Lacey, for the battles to come. Zane is much more than just a friend, but rather a brotherly figure, who wants nothing but to help and protect Lacey. Zane makes an appearance in Velari, where he reconnects with Lacey, after losing contact with her, a few towns back. Zane plays a big role in Velari, as he helps prepare Lacey for the final battle. Background Zane has always had a very hard life. His family was fairly poor and he originally came from the Marksin Kingdom. Zane sought to find an escape and to branch out and away from the crumbling kingdom. Growing up he saw many people killed and brutally murdered, making him hate where he came from more and more each day. Zane eventually abandoned the Marksin Kingdom and moved to the Malaya Kingdom. Claiming to be a friendly traveler he was greatly accepted. He continued to live in the small towns and villages, moving a lot and traveling before the great fall. Zane wishes to stop the Marksin Army from hurting anymore people and causing more damage than needed. Category:Malaya Category:Marksin Category:Kajara Category:Character Category:Cat faces meow :3 Category:Josiekinz Category:Epicness of Josie Category:Epicness Category:Awesomeness Category:Protagonist Category:Living Category:Major Character